Submissive
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: A simple night where Vicki wanted to watch a movie marathon, and things just seem to go a different direction. Mature fore Sexual Content (Yet another request, that has been delivered.)


**AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** ow in the world did I end up like this? Vicki wondered to herself as she laid naked over the side of the bed, her knees resting on the floor. Her hands behind her back. She looked around a moment, a slight jingling could be heard as she moved, which came from the collar around her neck. On the collar was a metal rose tag with, 'Vicki' etched on the front.

Yep. A collar.

Didn't see that coming.

She heard footsteps in the hallway, causing her to look directly at the bed. What beast could cause her to to be this timid? To be this submissive? Most might tremble with fear of what was coming, just because Vicki was nervous... and timid.

She tried to suppress a shiver as she felt a finger run up her slit, the hand then moved to cup one of her cheeks. Which caused the others to turn red. The hand continued up her back, to her neck, around to her front, then the hand... actually the fingers stopped in front of her mouth. A smack reverberated off the walls, as another hand smacked her bottom. She immediately opened her mouth, her tongue coming out to lick the fingers in front of her. When two of the fingers pushed into her mouth, she suckled on them, twirled her tongue around them. Treated them as if they were an aching member that needed attention.

Another smack across her bottom. Then another. She felt herself become damp between her legs. She was sick... She was twisted, this was actually turning her on. Then again... her being perverted is what started all this to begin with. This was all her fault.

"Do you like that?" A familiar voice asked. Not just any voice. His voice. Hearing that voice only made her wetter. But she shook her head, indicating that she didn't like it... even though she did.

Another smack, she could feel her bottom jiggle. Another one, harder this time.

"Come on. I know you do." Timmy's face came into view.

Yes. Timmy. And this was far from the first time, this had happened.

So how did she get into this situation with her fourteen year old ward?

Because... she messed up...

 **AVAVA**

 **J** ust a normal day, or at least it had started out that way. Vicki had just finished the first half of a movie marathon that she had been waiting to watch for a week. She paused the TV, to refill on snacks, and use the bathroom. The first tasks were done. A few cans of soda on the coffee table, popcorn and chips, in bowls, on the table. And she was just walking back from the bathroom. She was just passing her sister's room when she heard a strange smacking noise. She heard it again, and again, and it was coming from her sister's room.

Getting closer to the door, she also heard other noises. A muffled kind of yelp maybe? She didn't really know. So she slowly, quietly, opened her sister's door, then peeked in. And wasn't ready for what she saw. Tootie naked, tied up, some how, on all fours, what looked to be her own panties stuffed into her mouth, as an equally naked Timmy was spanking her. And she always knew Tootie was a bit of an early bloomer, with her big breasts... but they looked so much bigger as they bounced with each smack against her bare bottom. Vicki always knew her little sister would be submissive, but she never expected this from her. Tootie was facing the foot of her bed, meaning she was facing the door. But her eyes were closed as her boyfriend continued spanking her.

And that's where Vicki messed up.

The scene, was foreign to Vicki.

It was strange.

Sick.

Twisted.

So, why was her hand down her shorts, and underwear, rubbing her already soaked slit? Well, that's the first time she messed up. The second time was when the spanking seemed to be over, and she continued to watch as Timmy moved behind Tootie, whose eyes were still closed. When she got a good look at her wards member. Had to be about nine inches, if not more. Much bigger than the smaller framed boy should have. Tootie's ample chest and face were pushed down onto the bed. It was no longer a concern to be seen by her now, Vicki thought as her hand became more adventurous. Then her hand went nuts when she watched Tootie's body tense up, and Timmy's hips connected with her bottom. She bit her bottom lip, the thought of her little sister... losing her virginity before she did.

Tootie shivered when Timmy pulled out, and pushed back in with enough force, that his body made an audible smacking sound. She had been too wrapped up in watching those hips repeatedly smack into her sister's bottom, too focused on the muffled moans coming from her sister's gagged mouth, that when she looked up, she hadn't noticed that Timmy was staring at her, had been watching her, watch them... and never missed a beat. It was obvious, that this was not the first time... so her sister had lost her virginity... well... before now. She seemed to be used to this. Seemed to love it.

Yep. Her second Mistake, was not leaving then.

He reached forward yanking the panties out of Tootie's mouth.

"Unnnnggghhh" her sister moaned as her young lover thrust into her extra hard. Was panting as she spoke. "Vick... Vicki... uh... will... mmmph... hear me..."

"I don't think... ugh... that's a issue... anymore." He continued staring directly at her, and for some odd reason, she couldn't stop herself from pushing her pants and underwear down to her ankles stepping out of them. "She seems to be... ugh... enjoying the show."

"Wha..." Tootie's head came up looking towards the door... towards her. Vicki stood there, not able to do anything but stand there, naked from the waist down, two fingers moving swiftly in and out of her own sex, even as her ward was busy pumping in and out of her little sister.

Tootie's face... her mouth open in horror as she watched her finger herself, as her boyfriend pounded her own dripping slit. What was twisted, was the fact that she was very aroused watching Tootie's ass jiggle with each thrust, watch her C -cup breasts bounce harder, since her chest now left the bed.

"Vicki..." Tootie whispered... maybe moaned... didn't matter. The way her name came from her sisters lips was like a drug. A drug that you became addicted to with one taste. "Vicki. D-Do you... am I... sexy?"

"Look at her fingers Toots. She doesn't have to answer." Vicki blushed turning her head slightly.

"Ti-...Master? Can I... welcome my sister?" Tootie pleaded. Welcome her? What in the world did that...

She turned her head back when Timmy just smacked Tootie's ass, and said to go on. Vicki caught the sight of Tootie being unbound. Vicki was thinking... maybe a hug... or some cheesy thing from her sister. She didn't expect Tootie to crawl over the bed, off the bed. And continue... on all fours, to her.

"Tootie!?" Vicki moaned and yelled at the same time as Tootie's pink little tongue licked up her calf and thigh.

"Vicki..." Her sister purred, before kissing up her calf and thigh.

"What are you doing?" She didn't need to ask. She knew... why else did she pull her fingers from her dripping slit. Why else did she part her legs, and push her hips out forward, just moments before Tootie's tongue connected with her lower lips. Virgin or not, Vicki's body knew what she wanted... and she wanted her little sister to eat her pussy. When Tootie actually cupped Vicki's ass, and started to really go at her sex, Vicki knew that her pussy, was not... not the first her sister had tasted. This skill, she assumed, took practice. Vicki might be a virgin, but... she was sure, this skill didn't come natural.

"How's it feel?" Timmy's mouth next to her ear, she didn't even know that the boy had moved. "Tootie loves giving oral."

"Mmm hmmm." Was all Vicki could manage

"Could it be that your..."

"Ugh!" Vicki moaned out, as Timmy's hand pushed between her legs from behind, and a long digit sank between her silky folds. Flinched when his finger made contact with her hymen.

"She's a virgin." She felt the digit pull out, and heard sucking and slurping. She looked down to see Tootie suckling on the finger that was just inside her. "Like you were."

"Mmm Master. Are you going to make my big sister into a women?" Tootie asked before latching her mouth back onto Vicki's cunny.

"Whoa... w-wait. I Uh... I need to... think..." Vicki tried, but her sister's tongue were causing her carnal side to surface. The part of her that screamed to let him fuck her. It was hard to think when her sister's tongue was twirling inside her entrance. An Entrance that had only been touched by her, up until a few moment ago. And now? She'd had a finger up there, and her own sister's tongue seemed to be mapping out every bit of her insides... at least the part that it could reach. Then everything went white, as the biggest orgasm that she had ever had ripped through her.

Then she wasn't standing anymore, she was leaning over the bed. Her arms tied behind her back. She heard grunting... then a sigh... Then when she went to open her mouth to say something, to ask to be let up... to demand... a slimy pair of panties were shoved into her mouth. A thick gooy substance on the fabric, very salty. She closed her eyes savoring the foreign flavor.

"Ti-Master! She likes it! She likes your cum!" Tootie squealed.

Cum?

Timmy came on her panties, and shoved them in her mouth... How disgusting! How...

Smack!

Oh God! Vicki moaned in her head, and through her panties, as a hand connected with her ass.

Smack!

"Mmmph!" She moaned louder and louder with each smack... She couldn't believe it. She had watched Tootie getting spanked. She never thought she could ever... ever... be this submissive, and here she was. The boy she babysat, was spanking her, while they were naked... after her sister... her little sister had just made her cum.

"Here comes the main course Sis." Tootie smiled...

Main...

Course...?

Her thoughts didn't have to wonder long before she felt something rounded press against her virgin flower. Now her young ward was about to impale her on his cock. A boy... was about to turn her into a woman.

"Fast or slow?"

"Muast!" Vicki cried through the make-shift gag... she didn't even know what made her scream it out. That she wanted it fast. That she wanted to be a woman. She was nineteen, nineteen and a virgin. If it took being impaled by her fourteen year old ward to punch that 'V' card, so be it!

"MmmmmmMMMmmmMpppphhhh!" She felt like her tiny pussy was just slit in two. Jesus! So much was inside her! Then the decent continued.

"Almost half way there Sis!"

"Malf?" She cried around her panties. Only half? He was literally going to split her in half. Her tiny hole wasn't meant for all of it! She felt Tootie hold her shoulders down... stopping her from trying to crawl away... if she could crawl.

More and more of that boy flesh stretched her opening. How had Tootie managed to take it? Shouldn't her tunnel be much smaller? Then she recalled the time a few months before when Tootie whimpered whenever she sat down, for a couple days. Obviously she took it all. Vicki knew she did. She watched her sister take it all.

"Just... a few... more... There! My big sister is a woman!" Oh God... she could feel his cock butted up against what she assumed was her cervix, from what she remembered from biology. Tears streamed down her face, and the gag was removed.

"It hurts so fu-uh-uh-uh-uh ugh... uhuh... SHIT! S-Sl-slow down!" She cried as the boy behind her started thrusting in and out of her. All she could do was wiggle, which seemed to only make that pole hit her cervix harder. She grit her teeth.

"That's it! Vicki! Just bare with it... First time is really fast! When his cum sprays in you... it's gonna feel... just wait."

"Wait... wait... what? No... No Tootie. Not inside! He can't..." She moaned in pleasure, and in fear.

"It's alright! Worst thing, we'll get pregnant. But... we should give Timmy what he wants. If he wants to knock us up..." Tootie shrugged. Submissive? No... Tootie was this boys slave... no... she was his fucktoy. Why didn't that seem like such a bad thing? Now that the pain was gone... she could get used to feeling this often... weekly? No. Daily!

No...

As many times a day as the boy wanted to use her for release!

Where did these thoughts...

She felt the boy behind her tense up, and slam forward. She came as she felt his cock explode in her slit. She could almost feel her cervix slurping up his cum. She might get pregnant... Why was she so horny because of the thought?


End file.
